Blithe Mayhem
by Flissakit
Summary: 'I never felt more fury towards by two best friends, but I also never felt more grateful in the end, for the outcome was what I least expected.' What if it wasn't just Wife Swap ... but Girlfriend Swap that was a popular television show? How did two wizards and witches get involved, especially the pairs being arch enemies?


**Blithe Mayhem**

By Flissakit

* * *

Authors Note: I would say "I'll try to make this brief.", but I have a tenancy to over-write and well put in a bunch of things that might seem unnecessary to you. I don't want to force you to read this, so if you want go ahead and skip to the story, for those you feeling like reading this, here goes: Hello and welcome to my first ever story ... on the entire internet. After three years of withdrawing my writing into a dim hole, and flapping around incomplete pieces, I actually dedicated myself to start publishing this story and hopefully finish it someday. I think most of you know that nagging feeling that someone might create the same idea before you do and that feeling just wouldn't leave me alone with this story. I happened to get this idea my best friend in real life got me to watch one of the episodes of Wife Swap. So, this whole Girlfriend Swap is based on that.

I am not the most humorous person on Earth, in fact I don't consider myself funny in real life, but I hope to make you laugh a little with this story. The plot will revolve around Hermione and Draco of course and will be from their point of view mostly. Only in the beginning will I add a little of the other characters. If you have a couple of suggestions to the story, I always like to hear them. Message me here or review it, I might consider putting it into the story. -wink-

Oh, I would like to mention that English isn't my mother-tongue—I learned it later in my life, though I speak it fluently—but I have occasional trouble with grammar, spelling and expressing myself. I try my best to spell check, etc, though there may be occasional mistakes. Also I speak and write American English, not British (even if I am extremely fascinated by England), I am not quite familiar with the different words and expressions, here too I try to do research, but I doubt it will be the same. If you find anything that bothers you, don't be afraid to mention it. I always like to develop my knowledge in anything.

Summary: 'I never felt more fury towards by two best friends, but I also never felt more grateful in the end, for the outcome was what I least expected.' What if it wasn't just Wife Swap … but Girlfriend Swap that was a popular television show? How did two wizards and witches get involved, especially the pairs being arch enemies?

_* I do not own the Harry Potter Series and its characters. All belongs to J.K. Rowling. No profit is made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter One:** Planning Stars

Point of View: Ron.

"Harry James Potter you cannot do this to me … or to Hermione for that matter!" I was close to the edge, and that is as long as I can keep myself from shouting at my best friend. "Oh, very yes I can, you said _dare_, and I simply did what you asked." "Take it back then!" "But, you know that is against the rules." I could see him smirking in my face, not even trying to hide it. I cursed inwardly at my own stupidity. Why had I even agreed to play the idiotic game of _Truth or Dare_? It wasn't worth it. This dare wasn't only horrid for me, but it would explode on my darling Hermione too! Besides, I wouldn't be able to stand having to stay with a Muggle girl in one house for two weeks. Oh, yes you heard me right! My best friend just dared me to send in an application for some crazy new television show called Girlfriend Swap, which was some kind of twisted version of Wife Swap. Who makes these up anyway? I hardly even watch that box of rubbish—okay maybe I did, but that's beside the point.

"No, I am not doing this!" I said, harshly, standing up from the dining table where me and Harry had been having great fun until he ruined it all. "But, you hardly even need to do anything, man! I've got the papers all filled out, you just need to take a small footage of 'Mione somehow and done like that." He snapped his fingers while he finished. "You filled out the papers as ME?" This was an outrage! He merely nodded. How was he so calm about this? Ooo, of course! He had been planning this the entire time, huh? That ... git! I slammed my fist on the table, knowing I was acting like a child, but this was just not the friend I have known since I was eleven. "Settle down, Ron. You might not even be picked. I mean I bet loads of Muggles want to try it out. They'll leave you two alone." "Then why do you want me to do it at all?" Harry shrugged and scooted back to place his feet on the table, like some kind of boss. Who does he think he is? Wait, it's his house, never mind. "It's just fun to watch you do something you hate so much, and well, I simply couldn't think of anything else. Now sit back down and give me something to work with here!" I glared at him, but eventually sat down. "Fine," I said through gritted teeth, the moron in front of me was grinning widely now, "Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to dance and sing _Party in the U.S.A._ by Miley Cyrus the next time we go in town, hanging from the car window and ..."

The surprise on Harry's face was beginning to make it worth it, "I will take it on camera and show it to Ginny!" His feet fell of the table, stunned. I knew the last thing he wanted was to look like an idiot in front of my sister. Even if they had been dating for a long while, he still wanted to be the perfect boyfriend. Gross. I was smiling on the outside, but I was still worried on the inside. What if they chose me and Hermione to go on the show? Muggles with what I think are called camera's would invade our house and separate us. I took a deep breath; I know what I had to do: I had to act innocent. 'Mione couldn't find out that I had known about this before. Harry tried to control his face as he stood up and leaned across the table, hand outreached, "Deal?" He asked, "Deal!" I said firmly, shaking his hand. What have I done?

**.,.,.,.,.,.**

Point of View: Blaise.

It literally took me ages to figure out a good gift for Draco's nineteenth birthday. He seemed to have everything by now and was terribly hard to please. But, finally when I thought I'd lost hope I was struck by a brilliant idea, one that he could share with Pansy. I rubbed my hands together as I walked out from the Muggle post office. Those filthy things could surely help. I wasn't seeking revenge on my best mate, but he seriously needed something to get him out of the house. Recently his father had died and he has been struggling a lot. He left the Manor and took a gardened place with Pansy near the city, but kept inside. Nothing could bring him out, but this. I was a genius!

I think he will like the extra attention he will be getting from those film makers in the show. Plus he would be on T.V. and I could be laughing my head off. I made his and Pansy's application perfect, making me positively sure he was going to get accepted. The only thing that unsettled me was how angry he might get at me. And for some odd reason I was worried about the Muggle couple who they'd be switching with. Knowing Draco he wasn't going to be a warm, fuzzy, puppy to a girl he didn't know, but what I knew was that he wasn't going to kill her. That time passed, and the war had affected him ... I could say quite well. He was happier, he didn't go off hexing random Muggles he saw, and he was thinking more maturely now too. Pansy on the other hand was the same old attention-seeking, overacting, jellyfish. I never liked her. I didn't see what Draco saw in her, but I put up with it for his sake.

Walking down the street I thought of how this would turn out. I would give the news to Draco on his birthday, which was in four days from now, knowing the reply would arrive in three days, he would pack and leave. I would get all the fun. At first I thought taping Draco and Pansy would be hard, but they didn't suspect a thing and seemed happy enough to fall for the fake interview for a new wizard magazine I wanted to create with my father's money. All I had to do now was act as if I was doing nothing and wait. Not what I liked doing the best.

* * *

Authors Note: First chapter, hurray! I know it's somewhat short and nothing much really happens here, but I promise that if you think I should continue, the next chapters will be longer. Thank you so much for even reading, but if you have time then I would be overjoyed if you reviewed honestly, whatever you think about my story. If I am bad, if I have faults I want to know them, and you would be great help.


End file.
